Black Panther (film)
''Black Panther ''is the eighteenth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe which follows T'Challa after Captain America: Civil War, when he defends his country from a dangerous enemy. It will be part of Phase 3. Plot After his father's death, king T'Challa returns home to the reclusive, technologically advanced African nation of Wakanda to serve as his country's new leader. However, T'Challa soon finds that he is challenged for the throne from factions within his own country. When two foes conspire to destroy Wakanda, the hero known as Black Panther must team up with C.I.A. agent Everett K. Ross and members of the Dora Milaje, Wakandan special forces, to prevent Wakanda from being dragged into a world war. Cast *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Michael B. Jordan as Erik Killmonger *Lupita Nyong'o as Nakia *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Martin Freeman as Everett Ross *Daniel Kaluuya as W'Kabi *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Angela Bassett as Ramonda *Forest Whitaker as Zuri *Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaue *Sterling K. Brown as N'Jobu *Florence Kasumba as Ayo *John Kani as T'Chaka **Atandwa Kani as Young T'Chaka *Nabiyah Be as Tilda Johnson *Phylicia Rashad as a to-be-confirmed character *Stan Lee as Watcher Informant Production In May 2016, it was reported that Lupita Nyong'o is in early talks to star in the film as T'Challa's love interest.Lupita Nyong'o in Talks to Star in 'Black Panther' (Exclusive) Also in May, Michael B. Jordan joined the cast in an undisclosed role, with mention that he may portray the villian of the film.Michael B. Jordan Joins Marvel's 'Black Panther' (Exclusive) In June 2016, Michael B. Jordan confirmed that he will appear in the film alongside Lupita Nyong'o.Rambling Reporter Gets Random With … Michael B. Jordan In September 2016, Winston Duke was cast as M'Baku/Man-Ape.'Black Panther’ Taps ‘Person of Interest’ Actor Winston Duke to Play M’Baku (EXCLUSIVE) and Andy Serkis was confirmed to reprise his role as Ulysses Klaue.'Black Panther’ Hires ‘Person of Interest’ Star Winston Duke as Villain In October 2016, Forest Whitaker and Daniel Kaluuya were cast as Zuri and W'Kabi, while Florence Kasumba was confirmed to return as Ayo, a member of the Dora Milaje, first introduced in Captain America: Civil War.ROGUE ONE Star Forest Whitaker And Three More Join The Cast Of BLACK PANTHER Also in October, Letitia Wright was cast in an undisclosed role.'Black Panther' Adds 'Ready Player One' Actress Letitia Wright Filming Filming began in January 2017 at Pinewood Studios in Fayette County, Georgia.Black Panther Filming In Early 2017; Ryan Coogler Co-WritingDoctor Strange IMAX Preview Teases a Marvel Cinematic Multiverse Filming is expected to last until June 2017.Comic-Con: Kevin Feige, Directors and Stars on the Marvel Cinematic Universe Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Black Panther returns. *Ayo appears. *Ulysses Klaue appears. *Everett Ross appears. *Erik Killmonger is introduced. *Nakia is introduced. *Okoye is introduced. *M'Baku is introduced. *Zuri is introduced. *W'Kabi is introduced. *Vibranium appears. *The Dora Milaje appear. *The C.I.A. appears. *Captain America is mentioned. *Tony Stark/Iron Man is mentioned. *Thor Odinson is mentioned. *Battle of New York is mentioned. *Chitauri are mentioned. Taglines *Long live the king. Trivia *Mark Bailey was hired to pen a script for the film *Kevin Feige said that Black Panther is happening. He has cited the film as one of those he is asked the most about.IGN on YouTube: Marvel Head Says Fans Want Black Panther and Captain Marvel *On several occasions, Stan Lee has stated that a Black Panther film was on Marvel's radar and admitted that the film was in development. *Boseman signed a 5-picture deal to portray Black Panther.BLACK PANTHER: How Many Movies Has Chadwick Boseman Signed On For With Marvel? *Actor Wesley Snipes was once attached to play the lead in Black Panther during the 1990s when it was in development at Columbia Pictures. *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, Anthony Mackie and Djimon Hounsou who voiced the character in the animated series Black Panther (2010) were considered for the role. Agbaje was cast as Algrim/Kurse in Thor: The Dark World, Mackie was cast as Sam Wilson in Captain America: The Winter Soldier ''and Hounsou was cast as Korath in ''Guardians of the Galaxy. *Director John Singleton was at one point attached to direct a film version of the character, envisioning Chiwetel Ejiofor for the lead. *British Actor John Boyega was considered for the role of Black Panther. *Ava DuVernay was approached to direct and actually met with Marvel Studio's head Kevin Feige and star Chadwick Boseman, but their visions on the movie didn't come together. *Ryan Coogler signed on direct Black Panther in early December 2015. *This is the third collaboration between Ryan Coogler and Michael B. Jordan after Fruitvale Station and Creed. *The fighting in this film will be based on the African-born martial art of capoeira. *Raw Leiba was considering for the role of Erik Killmonger. *Lupita Nyong'o confirmed at San Diego Comic-Con that the film will have two villains, involve the C.I.A., and Dora Milage. *At one point, F. Gary Gray was in talks to direct. *Lupita Nyong'o is the fifth cast member from the Star Wars franchise to join the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Andy Serkis portrays Ulysses Klaue, Benicio del Toro portrays Taneleer Tivan, Natalie Portman portrayed Jane Foster in Thor and Thor: The Dark World, ''and Samuel L. Jackson portrays Nick Fury. *Danai Gurira is the third cast member from The Walking Dead television series to join the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Michael Rooker portays Yondu Udonta, and Jon Bernthal portrays Frank Castle/The Punisher. *The name "Wakanda" comes from the Wakamba tribe of Kenya (now renamed Kamba). *Michael B. Jordan initially auditioned for the role of Sam Wilson/The Falcon back in 2013 before being cast in this film. Gallery Promotion, Concept Art and Filming Black Panther EW Cover.jpg BP T'Challa.jpg Erik Killmonger.jpg M'Baku.jpg Nakia.jpg Okoye.jpg Ramonda.jpg Shuri.jpg W'Kabi.jpg Zuri.jpg Black Panther MCU Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Black Panther Black_Panther_concept_art_2.jpg|Concept art of Black Panther by Mike Thompson Black_Panther_Logo.jpg BLACK PANTHER-01.jpg Black Panther Updated Logo.jpg Black_Panther_Teaser_Poster.jpg Black Panther SDCC 2017 Poster.jpg Black Panther Character Posters 01.jpg Black Panther Character Posters 02.jpg Black Panther Character Posters 03.jpg Black Panther Character Posters 04.jpg Black Panther Character Posters 05.jpg Black Panther Character Posters 06.jpg Black Panther Character Posters 07.jpg Black Panther Character Posters 08.jpg Black Panther Character Posters 09.jpg Black Panther Character Posters 10.jpg Black Panther Character Posters 11.jpg Black Panther Chinese Poster.jpg Videos Black Panther Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Official Trailer|Official Trailer Interview BLACK PANTHER Comic Con 2016 - Chadwick Boseman, Lupita Nyong'o, Michael B. Jordan, Danai Gurira BLACK PANTHER Comic Con Interviews Chadwick Boseman, Lupita Nyong'o, Michael B Jordan, Danai Gurira External links ''To be added References Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 3 Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Upcoming Films Category:Black Panther